Not my perfect kind of guy
by YouAreYourOwnWriter
Summary: DISCONTINUED, due to the story copying too much of someone else's plot line. But if anyone wants to continue it, be my guest! This was my first story, plus no beta, so it's sort of amateurish. If you want to continue it, give me a heads up (or not, I just really want to share ideas)!


Not my perfect kind of guy.

AN: I'm sorry if this offended anyone in anyway, because this is my first fanfic. I do not own the characters; unless they are OC which I shall put in my future AN, it belongs to their respectful owner. Please, feel free to criticize, correct, or in an unlikely event, praise me. This has been in my head for quite a bit, I have no idea what the plot is but hope you enjoy ~

**NEW! IMPORTANT:**

As my summary has stated, I will no longer be continuing this story. I think it used too many elements of another story and I don't want to copy them. However, I strongly encourage someone else to pick this story up if they want, and to message me when they do. I had a few scenes in mind for this fic, pretty fluffy ones that I think should not go to waste. Thanks for reading though, and I am incredibly sorry that my lack of motivation will probably disappoint you. I feel that starting off with a story that wasn't really original was a slack thing of me to do, and I want to quit while I'm ahead. I know when I read discontinued fics, I get sad and frustrated so I'm really _really _sorry that you might possibly be too.

So yeah. Sorry.

Annabeth POV:

I like staring out of windows. It gives me a sense of serenity and just time to think. What am I thinking at the moment? Well, right now, I am thinking what my first day in college would be like. To be honest, I hope it is everything I've dreamed it would be, so practically high school but more classy. _A lot more classy. _With an enormous library, filled with books of every kind. But you see, I don't _just like_ reading. "Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book." This is one of my favourite quotes, by one of my favourite authors, John Green. His books were just put together so thoughtfully, and impacted me in so many ways, while also helping me go through some dark times.

Sometimes I think society gives the wrong labels to the wrong people. Anyone who intimately knows me, knows I'm smart, thoughtful and a bookworm, but people generally think of me as an uncool nerd. I know, I'm a nerd, and I'm proud of that. But I think I'm pretty cool. I have a social life, no braces and I do not add some random useless fact, every now and then. Though I guess, being a major bookworm and having big glasses does indicate that certain image for me. Still, it gets annoying to be constantly insulted because you always have your nose in a book. So yeah, being a "nerd" put me through years of awful teasing by people, and by people I mean Percy Jackson_, _our local sex god. Sure he's cute (and hot, and utterly gorgeous) and not a complete idiot, but being insulted by someone does lessen their appeal. We're alright now though, with a lot teasing here and there, mostly by him. I refuse to stoop to his level.

Sudden thought. It's my first day without him, my first day in mother freaking college, and I'm thinking of him, of all people. Well, no more! I wi-

"Miss, we're here!" the chirpy taxi said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Here's $7." I replied

"Thanks have a nice day!"

"Bye..." I trailed off uncertainly. This guy is way too chirpy to be a New York taxi driver. I shrugged it off, probably just newly hired.

Well, here goes nothing! I walked out of the taxi and what I saw was magnificent. The structure of the building was beautiful! The windows were tilted at an angle, which made it look a little bit stylish and was evenly spread out. The building was decorated elegantly; it looked like it came out of a dream, my dream to be exact.

~Magical time skip to when she stops gawking and thinking about every single feature of the building, but that's our Annabeth! ~

Walking through the doors, automatic mind you (honestly everything is electronic these days), and it was even better on the inside! I won't bother you with the details, but there was a gorgeous dazzling diamond chandelier above me. I practically gawked at it, while slowly walking to the reception, checking in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist inquired.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, one of the new students" I replied.

"Ah, yes! Your dorm is level 3, room 23. Just to make sure, you were one of the students who did not mind having a male roommate?"

"Thank you and yes."

"You're welcome, a list of rules have been pinned on your door, here's your key and have a good day"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to look at it."

That was that, and soon I was off.

'HEADS!"

What in Hades name? Percy Jackson, the man himself, had pushed me out of the target's way. He grew cuter over the summer, if that was even possible. We were now in a...awkward position. Our faces were close and his hands were on either side of me. Our bodies were almost touching, and I think we both had a hint of pink in our cheeks. It felt nice though...curse teenage hormones!

"Oh, hey there Wise Girl! Fancy meeting you here!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the greetings Seaweed Brain, can you_ please_ get off me now?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable. I could stay like this forever" He replied waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriou-"

"And ever."

"But I ne-"

"And ever"

"Ok, I get it. What do you want?

"How 'bout a thank you kiss? I did save you from Nico's Death Experiment"

"Sure"

"Awww, come o- wait what?"

I was slowly raising my lips, and as soon as I brushed my lips against his, I brought my knee up and hit him where it hurts.

"* ! #" He grunted in pain.

"Catch you later!" I shouted past my shoulder as I ran away from him, laughing loudly. What can I say? I always have a plan! As I reached my door, I took a moment to touch my lips, which were still tingling.

**[Flashback]**

"_Spin the damn bottle, Annie." My best friend, Thalia, said in frustration._

"_Ok, ok, ok." _

_As the bottle spined it I prayed to the gods above that it would land on someone suitable for my first kiss. Yeah, that's right. These lips have yet to be kissed, got a problem? Anyway, of course, with my luck, it landed on Seaweed Brain, My heart sunk. I wanted my first to be spontaneous, but Thalia had pulled the chicken card for me to play. I had hoped I might have at least got someone decent._

"_Whatever, let's get this over with." I said, in silent fury._

_Percy pulled me closer to him and started whispering in my ear oh so quietly._

"_Look it's both our first kisses right?"_

_I nodded slightly, too miserable to ask how he knew._

"_At least we won't have to wonder who it'll be anymore right?"_

_His attempt to cheer me up worked. He rarely went out of his way to do it, so I might as well accept it. Pulling away, he started to slowly lean in again. I looked in his eyes and vice versa. He had beautiful sea green eyes, and if you ever asked me, I'd lie. My heart was pounding; I wonder if he could hear it? I could certainly hear his heart beat to the same rhythm. My eyes fluttered, reluctantly looking away from his eyes. I could feel his eyelashes now. Time seemed to stop as our lips touched and I swear I felt sparks. For a split second, we were just kissing and smiling at the same time. Then, it stopped and for once, I was blushing and panting softly. I think he was too. We refused to look at each other for the rest of the night. I was kind of glad my first kiss was him..._

**[End of Flashback]**

I don't know what to feel for that memory, I was sad because my first kiss wasn't with my perfect kind of guy, but it did feel amazing...My thoughts swirled around my head while it was up in the clouds. Soon, I fell out of my daze and noticed a laminated sheet of paper stuck on the door. Carefully taking it, I read it.

Rules:

1. Do your own laundry; this is a college, not a hotel.

2. Clean up your own messes.

3. Lights out at 10:30pm

4. Curfew at 10pm

5. Breakfast is at 6:45-7:30am, lunch is at 12-2:30pm and dinner is at 6-7:55pm

6. No smoking

7. Limit PDA (Public Displays of Affection) It is allowed but if someone tells you to stop, stop.

8. No illegal alcohol

9. No pets

10. No candles

Please see your RA (Resident Advisor) for further details. Fire escape plan is on the back of this sheet.

I turned it around and found a decent escape plan, could be improve though. I took out a marker out of my one shouldered bag and changed the route a little bit. I put the marker back into my emergency pencil case. Don't jugde me, you never know when you'll need it.

I opened the door, wondering who my roommate was. Their suitcase was placed on their bed and it seemed that he had simply placed it there and run off. I'd worry about who it was later. Firstly, I have to call Thalia. Getting out my iPhone 4DS, got it for my birthday, I typed in her well-remembered number and waited. Not that I waited long, she picked up on the first ring,

"You would NEVER guess who I saw today, Thals!"

"Let me guess, Percy?"

"Well, thank you for not ruining my big news"

"Anytime, Annie. Guess who my roommate is?"

"Probably Nico, since you sound excited"

"Good guess"

"Guess? DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWERS OF ANNABETH! Plus you have that wittle spwecial twone you save just for Nico."

"Again, I do not have a crush on Nico, but I know you have the hots for Percy. God knows why you like my cousin."

"Do not! Well, I think myroommate's here. Love you!"

"Love you too hon, but do not think, even for a second, that this is over."

"Sure thing boss."

I lied. He hadn't arrived yet, I just wanted to avoid some girl drama for a while. Not that I hated it, but I just wanted a quiet day. I love Thalia and all, but sometimes I need time alone. It was still afternoon by the time I had finished talking on the phone, so I decided to check out more about this place.

~Magical time skip, because I want a time skip~

It was getting dark so I went back to my dorm. Home sweet home. I got a surprise when I went inside and saw my roommate on the couch. Without a shirt. I couldn't see his face though, because his arm was covering it. He had nice messy raven hair and an _amazing _body to boot. He had a six pack, nuff said. I flustered a little at the sight of it. I changed and got to bed, I'll need an early start to college,

That night I went to sleep wondering who my roommate could be, still feeling my lips softly tingle.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Oh, my baby boy! I'll send you my blue cookies whenever I can! Don't forget to bring your phone and a jacket wherever you go. Don't talk or get rides with strangers, study hard and do your laundry. An-"

"Mum, I love you and I would love to stay but I've got to go, I'm late as it is. Sorry." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok, I've put two post it notes in your suitcase, oh my boy! Going to college, next thing you know I'll have grandchildren!"

Rolling my eyes at the very idea I quickly told her I loved her and gave her my thanks and left. I didn't want her to get all teary so I left quickly, and plus I was late.

"OH AND PERCY, I SET YOUR ALARM CLOCK AN HOUR EARLY BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LATE" My mum shouted.

I groaned but shouted thanks back anyway. What can I say? I love my mum.

"Hey, Paul"

"Good morning Percy, I could take you to school if you would like?"

"Oh, yeah thanks."

Paul is my stepfather, and he works as a Professor at my college. I know, pretty convenient.

I quickly got in the car and turned on the radio, you know, to make it less awkward. Me and Paul are pretty cool, but come on, he's my stepdad. A favourite song of mine was on, Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects (OMG ME AND PERCY HAVE THE SAME TASTE :L) I whipped out my phone and started to text Nico, my best friend.

_Hey Nico! Mum set my clock an hour early, so I thought I was late but I'm actually half an hour early. Meet you there?_

Yo Percy. Still mumma's boy I see, Sure thing boss. Oh and I'm here already.

Rolling my eyes, I slipped my phone back in my pocket and just looked out the window. I don't know why, but I like it. Looking out of windows I mean. Maybe some of Annabeth rubbed off me. Annabeth is this cute girl in my class that was beauti- I mean pretty, I-I mean like pretty smart, not like pretty but like she was pretty smart...this never happened. Anyway, she's thoughtful, and a total book worm. If you asked me though, she was just a nerd.

"Hey Percy, we're here."

Nodding my head to show that I had heard, I slid out of the car and waved backwards, walking to the building. It was a nice place, Annabeth would have loved it. She would have gone on and on about its structure or windows or something. She would have a cute distant look on her face as well.

Walking inside, I whistled. Not like wolf-whistling or just a tune but the low impressed type of whistle. Man was this place awesome!

"I'm Percy, one of the new students?"

"Here's your key, details are on it. Also there's a set of rules on your door, look at both sides, and goodbye"

Looks like someone hasn't had their coffee yet...

"Hey Percy! Hurry and put your stuff away, I have something EPIC to show you."

"Sure thing, Nico"

Hurriedly, I did what I was told. What can I say? I'm an awesome friend. Me and Nico just chilled out. Apparently, he had "invented' (I'm sure it had already been invented) a Frisbee with little rocket boosters. Let's just say things got a little messy. And we had to stay far, far away to catch and throw it.

Suddenly, the firsbee hit a wall and one of the boosters rapidly turned.

Nico quickly shouted a heads, while I saved a certain pretty little lady.

We were in a nice position, now if only we were in bed...sorry I'll get my head out of the gutter. Or try to. I am a teenage guy, gimme a break! Annabeth had become prettier over the summer, if that was even possible. Our faces were close and my hands were on either side of me. Our bodies were almost touching, and Annabeth had a tinge bit of pink in her cheeks. So did I.

"Oh, hey there Wise Girl! Fancy meeting you here!" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the greetings Seaweed Brain, can you_ please_ get off me now?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable. I could stay like this forever" I replied waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Imagine that. Wait, sorry mind outta the gutter. Got it.

"Seriou-"

"And ever."

"But I ne-"

"And ever"

"Ok, I get it. What do you want?

"How 'bout a thank you kiss? I did save you from Nico's Death Experiment"

"Sure"

"Awww, come o- wait what?"

I froze, and I could feel her lips raising up, almost reaching mine. I could feel her body pressed against mine and I felt like I was going to blow with the amount of contact. Just before our make-out could come, she hit me where the suns don't shine.

"* !#" I grunted in pain.

"Catch you later!" she shouted past her shoulder as she ran away from me. I could hear her twinling laugh. Although it was music to my ears, my "body parts" were still hurt. She just always has to have a plan.

"Oh, dude! You just got served by Annabeth!" Nico said, clutching his stomach in pain as he laughed.

"Yeah, like Thaila hasn't given you a few sessions with her fist. Or knee. Or foot. You get the point?"

"Whatever, I'm going to fix my awesome frisbree. Catch you later, have fun with your roommate. Maybe if its Annabeth, you could finally get some guts and ask her out!" He shouted, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Maybe if it's Thalia you can ask her out too, and we could double date! By the way, you're going to trip! Look out!" Starting to walk towards the elevator.

"Yeah, nice try Pe-"

Yeah, he tripped. Laughing at him, I waited for the elevator and walked in. Taking out my key, I pressed my level and went into my room, I'd look at the rules later. I changed into some pants that were more comfortable than my jeans and took off my shirt. I jumped on the couch and started to nap. Surprisingly my lips were still tingling. My last though was of how amazing the almost-kiss felt, before I got _hurt_.

**[Dream of a flashback, I know this doesn't happen in reality but just go along with it]**

"_Spin the damn bottle, Annie." My cousin, Thalia, said in frustration._

"_Ok, ok, ok." My crush, Annabeth said._

_As the bottle landed on me, I could see her face slightly drop._

"_Whatever, let's get this over with." she said, in silent fury._

_I pulled me closer to me and started to whisper quietly into her ear, trying to cheer her up._

"_Look it's both our first kisses right?"_

_She nodded slightly, too miserable to ask how i knew._

"_At least we won't have to wonder who it'll be anymore right?"_

_I think my attempt worked. Pulling away, I started to slowly lean in again. I looked into her eyes and vice versa. She had gorgeous grey eyes, mesmerising me. I could feel her heart pounding, to the same beat as mine. I saw her eyes fluttering and closing before i did too. I could feel her eyelashes now. Time seemed to stop as our lips touched and I swear I felt sparks. Just for a moment, we were kissing and just enjoying the moment. I could feel her lips curling into the smile, the same time mine did. Then, it stopped and for once, she was blushing and panting softly. I was not blushing. I just had a tinge of redness in my face. That kiss left me breathless. We didn't have any more contact after that. But I can say that the kiss was __**amazing**__..._

**[End of Dream of Flashback]**

AN: How'd I go?


End file.
